Dr.Animo
Dr.Aloysius James Animo,or Dr. Animo, also known as D'Void, is one of Zac's enemies, a mad scientist obsessed with genetical experiments on animals Dr.Animo age 56 Doctor Animo was once a promising researcher in veterinary science. His career was cut short when it was discovered that he was performing twisted genetic experiments on animals. He had hoped that his research would win him the Verties Award, which is an award in veterinary science. Because of the nature of his research, he lost the award to another doctor, named Kelly. This drove him mad, and he dropped off the map for five years until he could perfect his research. Because he locked himself indoors for five years, his skin and formerly brown hair turned pale from overwork and lack of exposure to the sun A few time before his first appearance, Animo watched a TV report showing Zac as Diamondhead saving a camp from a giant robot. This inspired him, and led him to look for a way to create his own monsters. Animo eventually showed up in Washington D.C., where he create a device called the Transmodulator which gave him the ability to mutate animals into twisted giant versions of themselves. He then was able to upgrade it so it could reanimate dead cells, literally bringing dead animals (including a Mammoth and a Tyrannosaurus) back to life (though the Tyrannosaurus had exposed portions of bone and flesh meaning that his reanimated monsters are actually zombies). Using his new army of animals, he intends to kill Dr.Kelly and get the award he had lost, but Zac eventually destroyed his Transmodulator, reversing its effects. Animo was then arrested. He appeared again in a Swamp in Florada, where he created a much larger version of the Transmodulator using the broken-off faceplate of the Omnitrix and a large telescope in a abandoned astrology lab. This version mutated living creatures with alien DNA, creating odd mixtures of alien and terrestrial creatures, such as a "Heatbat". Before he could complete his plans to use a satellite to shoot the ray all over the world, Zac stopped him with Gwen's help. Since his mutants were never shown being cured, it is possible that they are still around. For some reason, his trademark giant frog is also present, though he may have simply re-mutated it sometime after his original defeat. Later,He shows up brefly,he captures Max,Wes,and Gwen and created a dangerous bomb. Though he escape, Ben destroyed the bomb, unintentionally causing the Omnitrix's Self-Destruct Mode to be activated,Animo was later found and arseted by police. Later,he escapes from a Prison Island on a mutant seagull (he had trained the seagull to smuggle in parts he could use to build a Transmodulator then mutated it) and captured one of Zac's Ditto's to access the DNA stored in his Omnitrix. Using this DNA, he created an army of self-replicating Lepidopterran mutants, but they were destroyed and he was captured again. Afterwards, Grandpa Max deleted all of his computer files, preventing him from using any more Omnitrix DNA in his experiments if he escaped again. Later, Animo was part of the Negative 10, a team assembled by Driscoll to defeat the Zac,Wes,Gwen,and Max. Here he uses a mutant bat and prarie dog to fight them. Dr.Animo age 59 3 years later, Dr. Animo is found in the Null Void (he purposely went in to find new animal species but couldn't get out) where he assumed control over the Null Void Guardians and took on the alias "D'Void". His appearance change in this series his body is more muscular and his skin is no longer green. Considering his surprise when he learned that Brainstorm (before he learned it was really Zac), knew his name, it can be assumed that he never went by it while there. He plans to open a wormhole to the real world to use the Guardians to take over the Earth, and he forces the citizens there to gather a mineral that not only powered his drill but gives him immense strength and near invulnerability. In Voided, his plans are foiled by the joint efforts of Helen, Manny, Zac, Max (codenamed "The Wrench"), and a group of other Plumbers' kids (including a Havoc Beast and a Vulpimancer). Dr.Animo age 60 Animo comes back 1 year later, having somehow escaped from the Null Void and going by his true name again he used a device to take control of the Yeti in the Himalayas, and create a "De-Evolution Bomb" to turn everyone on Earth into yetis (which Zac, Wes, Gwen, and Kevin thought was a stupid idea). Brainstorm was able to turn his mind-controlled yeti against him, while Kevin,Wes, and Gwen disabled the bomb. He's then most likely sent back either to the Null Void or a normal jail. He has also returned to his original appearence (for the most part) and voice.